


Anger like a burning inferno.

by I_have_to_much_too_do_but_here_i_am



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Going to Hell, Hurt Michael, Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer and Michael (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Lucifer and Michael (Supernatural) Fight, Pre-Canon, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_to_much_too_do_but_here_i_am/pseuds/I_have_to_much_too_do_but_here_i_am
Summary: Gabriel mused on his elder brothers, Michael and Lucifer. The fights that caused the fall.





	Anger like a burning inferno.

Anger is a kind of fire. A constant burning inferno, a never-ending vortex of flame. Some anger, like Michael's, burns hot, a crackling explosive power that often burnt out quickly, anger that leaves physical scars and pain behind. However, some anger, like Lucifer's, is cold, sharp and painful, escaping in harsh cutting words, petty actions, and undying hate. Gabriel the messenger had begun to muse absently whilst eating a croissant by the newly built Eiffel Tower, watching two men yell at each other in French about the price of something.

The fall of Lucifer often weighed on his mind, a thought process that always seemed to loop. His older siblings face when he refused to side with either of them, betrayal etched onto their features before Michael relaxed, accepting in the face he would neither help nor hinder his orders. This however only fuelled Lucifer's fury, "You were meant to stand by me!" he has screamed the hurt and pain clear on his face, like the sky that day. Micheal was stoic, as usual, beliving emotions were a weakness. Maybe that's why he won. Similarly, Raphael wasn't angered as he expected, disappointed yes but not enraged. What hurts the most was the suspicious looks they sent his way when they thought he wasn't looking. How his siblings were no longer sure whether they could trust one another the once-friendly angels turned cold and afraid; 'who could they trust?' was a prominent belief that was newly instilled.

It was all of this that caused him to flee from heaven. Allowing him to learn, listen and hide from the battles that created earthquakes, tsunamis and wreaked destruction across the planet. Blinking Gabriel realised he had finished his food and was about to attempt to eat his finger, he stood up and took a photo to add to the ever-growing journal of his wondering on earth from the last thousand years, meeting hundreds of amazing people and seeing first-hand the innovation and troubles people created.

Getting back at a few deserving folks. not every human was good, then again not every angel was.

Being careful to avoid the horse-drawn carriages and the very few and new 'cars' he thought they were called; he wondered what country he should visit next, maybe Spein? Or should he try the spices in Inddia- was it? Humans were strange with their need to name things. He was gone before the next carriage passed.


End file.
